Quand le passé nous rattrape
by saphirbleu
Summary: Drago Malefoy a miraculeusement survécu à la dernière bataille contre Voldemort et il se demande tous les jours: Pourquoi j'ai eu cette chance? Suisje le seul survivant? jusqu'à un certain matin de septembre 2001 lui apporte réponse...
1. Default Chapter

**Quand le passé nous rattrape.**

Je refais sans cesse le même rêve depuis quelques nuits. C'est un cauchemar, un rêve horrible où il y a une terrible guerre qui sévit sur un peuple de gens, qui n'ont pas nécessairement besoin de fusil ou de bombe pour se tuer. Ces gens sont différents de tout les autres, car ils possèdent des pouvoirs magiques. S'ils désirent quelque chose, ils n'ont qu'à utiliser une baguette magique et prononcer une formule ou une incantation, puis le tour est joué. Ces gens là se font appeler sorcier. Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, c'est des moldus. Si par hasard une personne m'écoutait parlé ainsi, elle me poserait des questions.

Où est–ce que tu as pris un truc pareil ?

Est-ce vrai ou est-ce le fruit de ton imagination ?

Pourquoi connais-tu tant de chose sur les sorciers ?

Si tu en as réellement vu, peux-tu me dire si c'est vrai s'ils sont dangereux ?

Si je devais répondre à toutes ces questions, je pourrais dire : «Ce que je dis sur les sorciers, ce n'est pas inventé. C'est la vérité et je n'ai pas seulement fait que rencontrer des sorciers pour le savoir. Je suis aussi un sorcier». Je pourrais donc répondre ceci, si je le voulais. Mais je préfère garder ça secret. Je cache ma véritable identité pas seulement parce que certains moldus craignent les sorciers, mais parce que je veux oublier mon passé et refaire ma vie du mieux que possible.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 11 septembre 2001. Ça fait maintenant presque 4 ans que j'ai fui mon pays, ma maison, ma vie en tant que sorcier. J'ai tout laissé afin de me protéger. J'ignore ce que le monde sorcier est devenu depuis que Voldemort a été vaincu. Je ne sais pas combien de mangemorts ont survécu à la bataille et s'ils sont tous enfermés à Azkaban. Je n'ai rien su et je ne veux pas non plus le savoir. Ayant été un mangemort, mon père m'avait fait connaître à plusieurs de ses amis, depuis ma naissance. Voldemort aussi me connaissait et il avait conclu une entente avec mes parents, que lorsque j'aurais mes 18 ans, que je devrais devenir un mangemort. Je suis né dans une famille de sorciers, qui de génération en génération, nous devons sauvegarder la race de sorcier de sang pur. Nous sommes des êtres dont la mentalité est de mépriser les moldus et les sorciers de sang impur, que l'on surnomme plus particulièrement sang-de-bourbe, et nous devons avoir une fascination pour la magie noire. Si je n'avais pas vu le jour dans une famille comme celle des Malefoy, jamais j'aurais été forcé d'agir comme eux. Jamais on n'aurait dirigé ma vie et encore moins me dire pour qui je devrais travailler. En grandissant, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais différent de mon père et des autres membres de ma famille. La magie noire ne m'intéressait pas vraiment et je me suis aussi aperçu que les moldus et les sorciers de sang impur ne méritent même pas d'être rejetés et torturés. À Poudlard, j'avais bien vu que la plupart des sorciers de sang impur apprenaient très vite et qu'ils pouvaient être très doués. Parmi eux, je n'oublierai jamais Hermione Granger, cette gryffondor qui faisait ses études en même temps que moi. Cette fille était si intelligente, si brillante. Elle avait toujours les meilleures notes. Je l'admirais. Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire la vérité. Ce que j'éprouvais pour elle n'était pas de la jalousie ou du mépris, mais de l'admiration, de l'amitié, puis peut-être même de l'amour. Si seulement le temps m'avait permis de lui prouver que je n'étais pas une personne si détestable, que j'agissais ainsi par rapport aux ordres de ma famille. J'aurais voulu m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait, avant la bataille, avant qu'elle se fasse tuer. Enfin, j'ignore si elle a survécu, mais je ne l'ai jamais revue après qu'elle se préparait à affronter Voldemort, avec Ron et Harry. Je sais par contre que Harry n'a pas survécu à la bataille. La nouvelle ne cessait pas de circuler dans le monde sorcier. Il avait tué Voldemort, mais il avait péri quelques instants après, car il était trop gravement blessé. Je me suis senti tellement mal, tellement triste en apprenant sa mort. Tout comme Hermione, j'aurais voulu lui présenter mes excuses, et même chose pour Ron. J'aurais voulu être leur ami et passer du bon temps avec eux. Mais c'était impossible. Le temps et la situation dans lequel je vivais ne me le permettaient pas.

La dernière guerre contre Voldemort a fait tellement de victime. Beaucoup de gens ont été blessés. Chez certains leur blessure leur laissera des séquelles physiques et psychologiques jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ce qui est le cas pour moi. Même si la majorité des membres de ma famille ont été tuée, j'ai vu malheureusement d'autres personnes et en qui je tenais beaucoup, qui sont mortes sous mes yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais Severus Rogue. Il était professeur de Potion à Poudlard, mais il était aussi un ancien mangemort et ami de mon père. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai mis le pied à l'école, il a veillé sur moi. Mon père lui avait demandé cette faveur et il l'a fait. Il l'a fait pour moi, pour que je puisse continuer à vivre. Il était comme un père pour moi et je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il a fait pour moi, lorsqu'on se battait tous contre Voldemort.

Je me trouvais aux environs des serres du professeur de botanique lorsque Voldemort et les mangemorts avaient commencé à attaquer. Je n'avais pas non plus beaucoup bougé des lieux durant la bataille. Autour de moi, il y avait des élèves de tous les niveaux et de toutes les maisons. Certains m'étaient plus ou moins familiers de vue. Mais peut importe si ces personnes m'étaient familières, ça m'avait terriblement terrifié de les voir tomber comme des mouches, les uns après les autres. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre l'ennemi. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts, ni bien préparés pour affronter ça. J'étais effrayé en les voyant mourir. J'étais choqué contre Dumbledore ou contre ce maléfice qui s'abattait sur nous. Si c'était la faute à Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que l'on se retrouve dans cette situation ? Pendant un moment je m'étais demandé ce qu'on avait fait pour mériter cela, s'il était normal que la vie soit comme ça ? Je voyais la vie comme un enfer, que nous étions sur la terre en présence du diable et de ses disciples en personne et que l'on devait souffrir et mourir comme ils le voulaient. Et je m'en voulais également. Si tous les autres autour de moi ne pouvaient se défaire de l'ennemi, je n'étais pas capable de les aider. Je restais planté là, paralysé par la peur et me sentant également impuissant face à l'ennemi. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas ma famille à mes côtés, j'aurais voulu aider ceux qui sont là près de moi et sans défense. Je voulais qu'ils vivent. J'aurais même accepté de sacrifier ma vie pour eux. J'aurais accepté de mourir à leur place. Même chose pour Rogue. Lorsqu'il est arrivé pour empêcher les mangemorts de me tuer, ainsi que les quelques élèves qui étaient encore vivants, il m'a ordonné de partir. Il voulait que j'arrête de me battre, que je sauve ma vie, que je quitte Poudlard très rapidement. Il a voulu me protéger, mais j'ai refusé de lui obéir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser là tout seul, à se battre contre trois mangemorts. Je suis resté à ses côtés pendant quelques minutes. Je me suis battu malgré qu'il ne cesse pas de me dire de partir. Puis comme je m'obstinais tant à ne pas vouloir l'écouter, la pire chose dont je n'aurais jamais cru voir se réaliser et dont il essayait finalement de me faire comprendre, se produit. En moins de cinq secondes, je suis devenu complètement sourd suite au bruit d'une énorme et violente explosion, qui s'était produite à quelques mètres au-dessus de moi et qui me fit ensuite plonger dans l'obscurité totale, puis ensuite plus rien.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai été inconscient. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait sans doute encore jour. Je me souviens que de très gros et sombres nuages de pluie recouvraient le ciel. La pluie qui tombait avait commencé à tout nettoyer. Il y avait tellement de poussière. Moi-même j'en étais entièrement recouverts de partout et c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas me faire reconnaître lorsque je me suis rendu jusqu'à la gare du Poudlard Express. J'étais blessé. J'avais de nombreuses coupures et fractures. J'avais terriblement mal dans mon corps, comme si on m'avait jeté le Doloris plus d'une fois, comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir. La souffrance était insupportable et encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai survécu.

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur le quai du train, des gens sont accourus pour me ramasser et me soigner. En arrivant là, toutes mes forces et ma volonté de survivre m'avaient abandonné. Puis avant de savoir qui étaient ces gens qui venaient à moi, je perdis connaissance.

Pour une seconde fois, la mort n'avait pas voulu de moi. Je me souviendrai toujours du visage de Sarah Sanford, cette vieille dame qui s'occupait de moi, lorsque j'avais repris connaissance. Elle était penchée sur moi lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai sursauté. J'avais regardé ensuite partout autour de moi. J'étais très nerveux. On m'avait installé confortablement dans une cabine de train et dès que je compris que je ne me trouvais pas dans le Poudlard Express, mais dans un train qui m'amenait à l'hôpital de Ste-Magouste, je me suis empressé de dire à Sarah et les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, que je m'appelais Dany Lynskey, que j'étais orphelin et que j'avais un oncle à New York. Ils me crurent et une fois arrivé à Ste-Mangouste, je fus rapidement soigné par un médecin qui ne me connaissait pas et qui était l'un des neveux de Sarah. Puis lorsque je fus sur pieds, je partis avec Sarah en direction de New York. Sarah était une cracmol et elle vivait à Chicago. Je n'oublierai jamais sa gentillesse et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Sans elle, je n'aurais certainement pas eu la chance de quitter le pays aussi vite et j'aurais sûrement fini par me retrouver face à des gens qui me reconnaîtraient. Puis avant de la quitter, lorsque nous étions arrivés à New York, je lui ai fais la promesse que j'allais lui donner de mes nouvelles et quand le temps me le permettrait, que je viendrais lui rendre une petite visite à Chicago. C'est ma façon de la remercier, même si je sais que je lui dois beaucoup plus, puisqu'elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Des bruits venant de la cuisine me firent sortir de mes rêveries. C'était Mike, mon coloc. Il venait de se lever et il commençait à se préparer pour aller à son travail. Puis comme je ne trouvais plus le sommeil, après m'être réveillé, je décidai de me lever et d'aller le rejoindre. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, il fut un peu surpris de me voir.

Ça alors ! Tu es matinal, me dit-il en souriant.

Oui, je sais. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondis-je en hochant la tête et en me tirant une chaise pour m'asseoir.

Oui, c'est vrai. Il est difficile de changer de routine quand on travaille de nuit. Mais quand on est à sa première journée de vacance et qu'il fait un temps comme celui-ci, c'est plus encourageant pour en profiter, dit-il toujours souriant et se servant une tasse de café. Tu veux un peu de café ? Me demanda t-il ensuite.

Non, merci, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers le patio.

J'ouvris la porte pour y sortir et une fois à l'extérieur, je sentis la lumière du soleil et sa chaleur entrer en moi. C'est vrai, ça faisait vraiment du bien et Mike avait aussi raison. J'avais là une bonne raison pour en profiter. Je pensais même que faire un petit voyage serait très bien. Puis pourquoi que je n'irais pas rendre une petite visite à Sarah par la même occasion ?

Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que Sarah a téléphoné hier en fin d'après-midi, m'annonça Mike en sortant sur le patio.

C'est incroyable ! Tu me parles d'elle et je pensais justement à elle. J'ai envie d'aller lui rendre visite, répondis-je surpris et content de savoir qu'elle avait pensé à moi, juste au moment où j'allais être en vacance pour deux semaines et demi.

Tu pourras la raccompagner pour son retour chez-elle dans ce cas. Elle est ici depuis hier après-midi, me dit-il en s'assoyant sur une chaise. Deux de ses amies qui viennent de Londres sont arrivées ici avec un groupe d'étudiants. Ils sont venus visiter la ville et ils ont demandé à Sarah si elle ne voulait pas leur servir de guide.

C'est super alors, dis-je, encore plus heureux de savoir qu'elle était en ville. Et quels endroits ont-ils à visiter aujourd'hui ?

En ce moment, ils doivent se diriger vers le World Trade Center, s'ils n'y sont pas déjà.

Sur ces mots, je dirigeai les yeux vers ces deux géants de plus de 100 étages. C'est vraiment impressionnant comme construction. À chaque fois que je les regarde, je ne cesse pas de me dire que les moldus ont vraiment beaucoup d'imagination et de ressource, même s'ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

Tu es déjà aller jusqu'en haut ? Demandais-je à Mike, en essayant d'imaginer comment était là vue de la ville à cette hauteur.

Tu n'as pas encore été visiter le World Trade Center? Me répondit-il surpris.

Non, pas encore.

J'étais sûr que tu y étais passé depuis longtemps. Vraiment, tu me surprends beaucoup.

Je sais, mais je suis allé voir d'autres trucs à la place, comme la statue de la liberté, dis-je en hochant la tête.

En tout cas, si tu as l'intention d'aller voir quelque chose durant tes vacances, vas voir les tours du World Trade Center, dit Mike en souriant. Et tu devrais même en profiter aujourd'hui, puisque Sarah s'y trouve. Elle leurs fait visiter l'endroit jusqu'à 11h00…

Pendant que Mike parlait, un avion qui survolait le ciel me fit tourner les yeux. Il allait à grande vitesse et il était beaucoup plus bas que les plus hauts buildings de la ville. C'était assez rare que l'on puisse voir des avions aussi bas. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelques curieux qui voulaient admirer la ville de plus près. Mais l'enthousiasme que j'éprouvais pendant cet instant se changea brusquement en une terreur folle. Sous mes yeux et ceux de Mike, l'avion venait de frapper de plein fouet l'une des tours du World Trade Center. De la fumée et des flammes géantes émergeaient de l'endroit où l'avion avait disparu et un peu partout dans la ville, on entendait les gens crier. Mike s'était levé d'un bond en voyant le crash et il avait presque crier un juron, tandis que moi, j'étais tombé dans la chaise qui se trouvait derrière moi et je regardais la scène presque totalement paralysé par la peur.

Dany ? Finit par me dire Mike au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi ou c'est moi qui commence à devenir fou ?

J'avais à peine tout entendu la question. J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur la tour en flamme. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais des sueurs froides, tellement j'étais angoissé et terrifié.

Dans laquelle des deux tours ils sont ? Finis-je par répondre à Mike, mais ma voix était à peine compréhensible.

Il allait me répondre, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, le téléphone sonna. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller répondre. La conversation dura à peine une minute, là où il était revenu sur le patio et pour m'annoncer :

C'est William, mon patron. Sa sœur travaille dans la tour qui a été touché et il voulait m'avertir qu'il ne rentrerait pas travailler, tant qu'il ne saurait pas si sa sœur va bien. Alors par la même occasion, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais y aller aussi. Je lui ai parlé de Sarah et il a accepté.

Et moi ?… Parvenais-je à peine à dire et en tournant les yeux sur Mike.

Allez ! Viens ! Plus on sera nombreux pour les chercher, mieux ça sera, me dit-il en me tirant par le bras, pour que je me lève debout.

Et dès que je fus sur pieds, je me dirigeai à ma chambre pour m'habiller. Une minute après, Mike et moi étions déjà arrivé dehors et nous sautions dans la voiture.

De notre appartement, nous pouvons nous rendre facilement près des tours dans une durée d'à peu près dix minutes. Le trajet me parut cependant une éternité. Je ne cessais pas non plus de jeter un œil à la tour qui brûlait toujours. J'avais même l'impression que la situation se détériorait avec le temps. De quoi aurait l'air le bâtiment une fois l'incendie éteint ? Est-ce qu'on réussirait à faire sortir les gens qui sont prisonniers aux étages supérieurs du feu ?

Dis Mike ? Penses-tu que la tour est assez solide pour ne pas s'écrouler ? Finis-je par lui demander, alors qu'il nous restait 3 rues à franchir, pour être devant.

Purée, Dany ! Ne dis pas une chose pareille, voyons ! S'exclama t-il en hochant la tête. Personne ne peut fa…

Je crois qu'il voulait me faire savoir que c'était impossible. Il fut interrompu par un policier en moto, qui passait de son côté et qui lui ordonna de ne pas aller plus loin, que tout l'espace aux pieds de la tour était réservé aux pompiers et aux ambulances. Mike grogna un juron. Il ne voulait pas se garer trop loin. Si par malheur on retrouvait des personnes qui nous sont familières et qui sont blessées au point de ne pas pouvoir marcher, comment ferait-on pour les amener jusqu'à la voiture ?

GARE-TOI ICI, JE TE DIS ! Cria soudain la voix d'un homme qui me fit brusquement ressortir de mes pensées.

C'était William, le patron de Mike. Il était sur le trottoir et il lui faisait signe de venir mettre sa voiture là où il se trouvait. Mike fit alors ce qu'il dit, même s'il n'était pas du même avis et il sortit par la suite du véhicule. Je le suivis et une fois que je l'ai rejoins sur le trottoir, William me remarqua et me salua.

Bonjour monsieur, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il m'avait tendue.

Dany, j'ai une bonne nouvelle qui devrait te rassurer. J'ai eu un collègue de ma sœur au téléphone et il m'a dit qu'un groupe d'étudiants étrangers est entré visiter l'autre tour. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose que le groupe de votre amie, m'annonça t-il.

Le soulagement se vit immédiatement sur mon visage. J'étais en effet rassuré et même plus.

Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nickson, lui dis-je en levant les yeux sur l'autre bâtiment. Elle a sûrement son cellulaire sur elle. Je vais trouver un téléphone et l'appeler.

Non, attend. Je te passe le mien, dit William en me retenant et en me tendant son cellulaire.

Merci, dis-je en prenant le téléphone et en le regardant se tourner vers Mike, qui semblait attendre sa réponse avec impatience.

Les pompiers, les policiers et les ambulanciers s'occupent de faire évacuer la tour qui a été attaqué. Ils ne veulent pas que les gens s'approchent.

Mais leur avez-vous dit pour votre sœur ? Il faut bien la retrouver et la sortir de là non ? S'énerva Mike.

Oui, je les ai informés et ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'en occupaient. Nous devons attendre pour l'instant, dit William en reposant les yeux sur moi.

À ce moment là, je faisais de moins en moins attention à mes deux amis. J'avais tourné les yeux sur la tour en flamme et ce que je vis me foudroya tellement de frayeur, que me suis mis à pleurer.

C'est du suicide ! Ils se jettent par les fenêtres ! M'exclamais-je.

Mes amis étaient aussi terrifiés, mais ils avaient plus de sang froid que moi. Ils tentèrent de me rassurer et de me convaincre de téléphoner à Sarah.

Mon cœur avait bondi de joie lorsque mon amie me répondit. Elle était aussi très contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Elle m'invitait même à venir la rejoindre, elle et le groupe. En ce moment, ils étaient presque arrivés au sommet. Je fus surpris de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas très au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la tour voisine et que personne ne faisait évacuer les lieux par mesure de sécurité.

Un avion ! Un avion s'est écrasé à l'intérieur et le brasier est si grand que beaucoup de gens se tro… , lui expliquais-je, mais je m'interrompis brusquement en entendant un bruit d'avion.

Les gens sont quoi, chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Sarah inquiète.

Je m'étais retourné pendant qu'elle parlait et ce que je vis m'affola autant de terreur que lorsque j'avais vu le premier avion.

Non ! Non, Sarah ! Ne reste pas là ! Partez tous de là! Vite ! M'écriais-je en larmes.

Et alors qu'elle voulait me répondre, la seconde avion frappa violemment la seconde tour. J'ai entendu ensuite des personnes hurler au loin, dans le téléphone de Sarah. Mon amie avait sans doute échapper son téléphone par terre. J'ai attendu qu'elle le reprenne et pour me dire qu'elle n'avait rien. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. La panique semblait monter à une vitesse impressionnante à l'intérieur de la tour. Autant c'était horrible de voir le spectacle de l'extérieur, autant ça devait être pire de l'intérieur.

Sarah ! Sarah ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? L'appelais-je. Sarah ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Dis-moi quelque chose si tu n'as rien. Sarah !

Dany, m'interpella Mike, qui s'approcha de moi, suivi de William.

Où se trouvait Sarah au moment du crash ? Me demanda William.

J'ai tourné les yeux sur mes deux amis. Ils étaient très inquiets et c'est là que je craignais le pire. Si Sarah et le groupe d'élèves se trouvaient dans un ascenseur, lors de l'explosion, le feu a du circuler partout dans ce conduit s'il y avait de l'air qui pouvait l'alimenter.

Et si la porte était ouverte à cet instant, certains d'entre eux ont sûrement été brûlés sur le coup, dit William.

Sur ces mots, je fus pris de panique. Je pleurais, je criais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit arrivé malheur à mon amie. Mike avait vérifié s'il pouvait rejoindre Sarah. Mais après qu'il m'avait annoncé que ça ne répondait pas et que son cellulaire ne semblait pas fonctionner, je voulais partir là-bas pour sortir Sarah de là, qu'elle soit morte ou encore vivante.

Non, Dany, reste ici. Les autorités ne te laisseront pas passé. Tu ne peux rien faire, me dit William qui tenta de me retenir.

Oui et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, ajouta Mike, qui s'apprêtait à aider William, pour que je ne me sauve pas.

Mais ce fut trop tard. Je réussis à me dégager et je courus le plus vite que je pouvais vers le pied de la tour. Mes deux amis avaient essayé de me rattraper, mais je courais trop vite. En quelques secondes, ils me perdirent de vue dans la foule de gens.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'entrée du building. Il y avait tellement de monde devant, que j'ai même eu de la difficulté à avancer jusque là. Puis un moment donné, alors que je me traçais un chemin entre les gens et que j'avais commencé à traverser la rue, un policier m'attrapa par le bras et me força à revenir sur mes pas.

Monsieur, non, attendez ! M'empressais-je de lui répondre et en me tournant face à lui. Attendez, j'ai une amie qui se trouve là-haut et je voudr…

Foutez-moi le camp d'ici je vous dis ! Me coupa t-il d'un ton dur et en faisant un geste de la main pour que je quitte les lieux. C'est ce que nous faisons, évacuer tout le monde là-haut et y compris ceux qui se trouvent ici dehors. Allez ! Disparaissez !

Elle s'appelle Sarah San… , répliquais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je vous ai dis de foutre le camp, s'impatienta le policier qui revint sur moi et me poussa.

Puis comme je ne me tenais pas assez solidement sur mes deux pieds, je fus renversé. Je me suis retrouvé sur le dos et au même instant que je faisais cette chute, une jeune femme que je connaissais bien depuis presque un mois, vint à mon aide. Elle s'appelait Kim Ryan et nous nous sommes rencontrés un vendredi de fin d'après-midi plus précisément, alors que je me rendais au travail. Il y avait eu des averses ce jour là et il y avait beaucoup d'eau sur le bord des rues. Puis au moment où j'allais traverser la rue, une voiture passa, roulant dans une flaque d'eau et m'aspergea complètement de la tête aux pieds. Il n'y avait presque pas d'endroit de sec sur moi. J'ai eu à peine le temps de tout comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, que la voiture fit marche arrière jusqu'à moi et s'arrêta. C'est alors que je vis Kim en sortir et s'empresser de me présenter des excuses. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont elle m'a expliqué comment elle avait provoqué cet incident et qu'elle était pourrie au volant. Cela m'avait fait éclaté de rire et voyant que je ne prenais pas ma situation trop mal et que j'avais un très grand sens de l'humour, elle finit par en rire elle aussi. Depuis cet instant, toutes les fois où nous avions eu l'occasion de nous croiser, nous nous sommes bien amusés. Mais maintenant que je la voyais près des tours du World Trade Center, je doutais que nous étions là pour s'amuser.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes fou ? Dit-elle au policier, tandis que je me remis sur pied.

Allez ! Bougez-vous le cul plus vite que ça, dit-il sans faire attention à elle et en montrant du doigt des gens qui sautaient par les fenêtres. Si jamais il tombe autre chose du ciel que des hystériques, je vous garantie cette fois que vous n'aurez même pas le temps d'être aussi blanc que vos cheveux.

Quoi ? M'écriais-je en m'arrêtant de courir et en me retournant pour le regarder.

J'étais sans doute à faire un peu peur, vu toute la frayeur qui m'habitait. Mais après avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, j'étais aussi blanc de rage. Je détestais par-dessus tout qu'on se moque de moi.

Dany, viens ! Ne perd pas ton temps avec cet imbécile, intervient Kim, qui me prit le bras et m'amena avec elle.

Nous avons marché à environ 100 mètres et sans dire un mot. Pendant que je la suivais, je vérifiais partout de loin s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à la tour sans se faire prendre. Je voyais des policiers partout autour de la tour. Me rendre à pied était perdu d'avance. La méthode qui me venait en tête et qui m'était la plus sûre, c'était d'utiliser la magie. Mais ça faisait presque 4 ans que je n'avais pas utiliser la magie. Peu de temps avant que je quitte Poudlard, mon père m'avait montré comment transplaner. Je n'avais pas encore 18 ans. Je devais m'y prendre en cachette. Mais après la leçon que m'avait donné mon père, je m'étais déplacé d'un endroit à un autre seulement à deux reprises. Je maîtrisais à peine cette technique et comme je ne l'ai plus réutilisé, je savais que j'avais oublié quelques notions depuis ce temps. J'ai oublié plusieurs notions dans plusieurs disciplines magiques d'ailleurs. Mais je ne voulais plus toucher à ça. J'avais peur que ça ne me fasse jamais oublier ma misérable vie de sorcier. Je m'étais promis de tout abandonner et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Je m'étais promis de vivre comme les moldus.

Dany, fit soudain Kim en s'arrêtant de marcher et en se tournant vers moi.

Ceci me fit sortir de mes pensés. J'ai tourné les yeux sur elle et j'ai attendu qu'elle continue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait beaucoup de chagrin, mais je dissimulais aussi de la colère en elle.

Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Me demanda t-elle.

Pour sortir une amie de là. Elle est dans la seconde tour qui a été frappé, répondis-je en soupirant de désespoir et en me tournant pour regarder les deux buildings.

Mon père travaillait aussi dans celle-là. Il parlait au téléphone avec ma mère quand l'avion est arrivé. Il est mort sur le coup, pleura t-elle. Ces salauds de terroristes, j'espère qu'ils regretteront ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Qui a fait cette horreur ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

Ben Laden, peut-être, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

Ben Laden ? Ce nom ne me disait pas grand chose. C'était qui ce gars là ? J'étais pas bien placé pour savoir s'il était sorcier. En près de 4 ans j'avais cessé de me renseigner sur le monde d'où je venais. Je frissonnais de frayeur à l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir un autre seigneur des ténèbres après Voldemort et qui peut-être, était encore plus redoutable. Mais si c'était un moldu, alors là c'était bien au-dessus de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer de ces gens.

Kim ! Fit soudain la voix d'un homme qui s'approchait rapidement de nous et qui nous firent sursauter.

Il avait même presque crier son nom et il avait l'air fou furieux. Kim m'avait rapidement lâché et elle se plaça devant moi, comme si elle voulait me protéger.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Raphaël ? Je t'a… Lui a t-elle dit avant qu'il arrive devant elle et lui administre une impressionnante gifle.

C'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer, petite salope, dit-il toujours presque en criant.

Le geste de ce type m'avait à la fois complètement glacé d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle comme ça ? Pourquoi il la frappait ? Pourquoi l'injuriait-il ? J'ai voulu alors intervenir, mais le gars se tourna immédiatement vers moi et m'agrippa sauvagement par le collet de chemise.

Toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as intérêt à disparaître de ma vue en vitesse ou je te tue, menaça t-il avant de me retourner dos à lui et de me pousser.

Il m'avait fait des menaces de mort et sur le coup, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était lui-même arrêté de battre. Pourquoi m'en voulait-il comme ça ? Si c'était un ami de Kim, il était complètement malade d'agir ainsi. Jamais je n'avais fait de mal à Kim.

Je n'avais pas été capable de rester sur mes pieds après qu'il m'avait poussé. J'ai basculé tête première et je me suis heurté le front si durement contre le ciment du trottoir, que j'en suis resté presque inconscient sur le coup. Je voyais blanc, j'avais très mal à la tête et j'arrivais à peine à tout percevoir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je savais cependant qu'il y avait plein de gens autour de moi qui criaient. Probablement que Kim et ce cinglé étaient toujours là, qu'ils étaient en train de se quereller, au point que ça pouvait dégénérer en bagarre et que des gens qui passaient, s'en mêlaient pour qu'ils arrêtent et pour qu'on vienne m'aider. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté par terre d'ailleurs et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé par la suite pour je perde connaissance. Lorsque je repris conscience, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais allongé sur le siège arrière d'une voiture.

Ça va, Dany ? Fit soudain la voix de Mike, alors qu'il s'était penché pour me regarder par la fenêtre.

Qu… Qu'est-ce…, essayais-je de lui répondre.

J'avais un peu relever la tête en même temps que je parlais et une incroyable douleur venant de mon abdomen me fit crier.

Reste tranquille, ok ? Dit Mike en me tapant doucement l'épaule, afin de me réconforter. John, Hugo et Chris t'ont trouvé alors qu'un type était en train de t'agresser. Il prétendait que sa copine l'avait trompé avec toi.

Quoi ? M'écriais-je furieux et malgré la douleur qui me faisait atrocement souffrir. Je connaissais à peine Kim. Elle venait très souvent au bar, quand je travaillais.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a essayé de faire comprendre à cet imbécile. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Puis quand Hugo, John et Chris sont venus te défendre, ainsi que Kim, il a sorti un revolver et il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête, avant de retourner l'arme contre lui et de se tuer, m'expliqua Mike et au moment quelqu'un l'appelait.

C'était William qui voulait qu'il vienne l'aider. Puis avant de me laisser, Mike me recommanda de rester là, dans la voiture et dès qu'il reviendrait, il m'amènerait à l'hôpital.

Pendant que j'étais seul, je prenais conscience de ce qui m'arrivait et de ce qui m'entourait. En examinant là où ca me faisait très mal, au niveau de l'abdomen, j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait plus précisément de mes côtes. Si ce salaud m'a frappé à cet endroit, il m'a certainement cassé quelques os. Mais à part cette blessure, je me suis très vite rendu compte que j'avais mal à d'autre endroit. Je me suis rappelé qu'à cause de lui, je m'étais frappé la tête par terre. J'avais un peu mal à la tête, mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est la bosse que j'avais sur le front. Puis à un autre moment, quand j'ai essayé de bouger un peu, j'ai senti une vive douleur venant de ma cheville gauche. J'ai levé la tête pour regarder mon pied. J'ai vu qu'il était entouré d'un bandage, pour m'éviter de trop le bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. En essayant de me tuer, ce fou m'avait jusque cassé la cheville. Non, mais comment avait-il fait ça ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tenait pas debout. Puis Mike n'avait pas pu tout me dire. Il m'avait tout expliquer pour mon agression, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

En voulant savoir ce qui c'était passé pendant que j'étais inconscient, j'ai remarqué que c'était très tranquille autour de moi. Même trop tranquille et ceci est vraiment inhabituel. Il y a toujours plein de voitures et de gens qui passent dans les rues. Il y a du bruit sans répit, le jour comme la nuit. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Je me souvenais très bien que deux avions avaient attaqué les deux tours du World Trade Center et que celles-ci étaient la proie des flammes avant que je perde connaissance. C'était vraiment horrible. Il y avait même des gens qui sautaient par les fenêtres, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être sauvé. Mais à part ça, qu'est ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire ? De ma position, alors que j'étais allongé sur le siège de la voiture, je pouvais voir le ciel de la fenêtre de la voiture. Je ne voyais plus le ciel bleu. Il n'y avait plus de soleil. C'était gris et sombre, comme si le ciel était couvert de nuage. Mais en regardant bien, j'ai constaté qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nuage ordinaire. C'était plus précisément un immense brouillard de poussière. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je voulais savoir. Si seulement Mike était là. J'ai tenté de l'appelé pour savoir où il était. Il ne semblait pas être près en tout cas, puisque personne ne répondait à mon appel. Comment allais-je faire ? Ça faisait également plusieurs minutes qu'il m'avait laisser tout seul. Puis il m'avait recommandé de rester dans la voiture. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je recommençais même à avoir peur.

MIKE ! MIKE OÛ ES-TU ? Avais-je encore tenté de lui crier.

Hé ! Y a quelqu'un ? Avais-je tout à coup entendu une voix.

C'était une femme. Elle appelait à l'aide et se trouvait pas loin de moi. Je l'ai appelé pour savoir où elle se trouvait exactement. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres derrière la voiture de Mike et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on l'aide, qu'elle était blessée.

Ok ! Attendez-moi, je viens, lui répondis-je en essayant de me lever.

Mes côtes blessées me faisaient tellement mal, que je ne savais même pas si j'allais arriver à m'asseoir sur le siège de la voiture. J'ai même cru que j'allais perdre connaissance une seconde fois. Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher prise. J'avais fait une promesse à cette femme. Il fallait que je l'aide, puisque j'étais le seul à avoir répondu à son appel.

Excusez-moi si je suis long à venir. Je suis blessé moi aussi, lui dis-je une fois que j'ai réussi à m'asseoir.

Ce n'est pas grave. J'y suis presque, me répondit-elle.

Sa voix se faisait plus rapprochée. J'ai compris alors qu'elle arrivait à se déplacer toute seule. Puis en moins d'une minute, je l'ai aperçu à côté de la voiture.

C'était une jeune femme. Elle devait avoir autour de vingt ans, pas plus. Malgré le peu de poussière blanche qui la recouvrait, je voyais qu'elle était bien jolie. J'avais même l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, descendant presque à la moitié du dos, des yeux noisettes et sous ce maquillage de poussière et de sang, je dissimulais un visage angélique.

Mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je pendant que je lui ouvrais la porte et voyais que son corps était recouvert de brûlures à plusieurs endroits.

J'ai même vu qu'elle se tenait un bras. Il devait être cassé. J'ai évité cependant de lui poser des questions et je l'ai invité à s'asseoir.

Merci, me répondit-elle avec reconnaissance, alors que je l'aidais à entrer dans la voiture.

Ce n'est rien, dis-je en jetant un œil sur l'un des sièges avant. Mike y avait laissé une trousse de premiers soins. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte pour vous. Attendez une minute, ajoutais-je avant d'essayer de me déplacer jusque là pour la prendre.

Non, attendez, laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle alors que la boîte s'éleva soudainement du siège et vola à ma grande surprise jusque sur ses genoux.

J'ai tourné les yeux sur elle et j'ai vu qu'elle tenait une baguette magique. Puis au moment où j'allais lui répondre : «Vous êtes une sorcière ?»; elle leva sa baguette sur moi.

Non ! Ne me faites pas perdre la mémoire. Je ne suis pas moldu , m'étais-je empressé de lui dire et en stoppant son geste de la main.

À ce moment là, elle leva les yeux sur moi. Elle était sans doute surprise de ma réponse, mais sa surprise avait continué à grandir, alors qu'elle me regardait, me détaillant avec beaucoup d'attention cette fois.

Ma… Malefoy ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

En l'entendant prononcer mon vrai nom, mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Cela avait même parut de l'extérieur. J'avais sursauté.

Hermione ? Lui répondis-je, mais montrant que je n'étais pas sûr de bien la reconnaître.

Elle eut une réaction immédiate. Je dissimulais de la surprise, mais beaucoup de peur dans son visage. Puis sans rien dire, elle se tourna vers la porte pour sortir de la voiture. J'ai eu le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ouvre complètement la porte.

Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! M'ordonna t-elle et essayant de se dégager.

Hermione, écoute-moi, m'empressais-je de lui dire et en l'agrippant de mes deux mains. Écoute, je ne suis pas ce que tu crois et tout ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé, ainsi qu'à Ron et Harry, j'aurais voulu m'excuser e…

Tu voulais t'excuser ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as jamais eu de regret pour quoique se soit, me coupa t-elle.

Elle était exactement comme je la connaissais quand nous étions à Poudlard. Elle était froide, agressive. Elle me détestait toujours et en ce moment j'avais l'impression que sa haine envers moi s'était amplifiée. Elle croyait sûrement que j'étais toujours le même et peut-être pire. Mais je n'étais pas un mangemort et je ne m'étais pas non plus enfui de chez-moi pour éviter qu'on me trouve et m'enferme à Azkaban. Non, elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas la vérité et maintenant que je savais qu'elle avait survécu à la bataille, qui avait mis fin à l'existence de Voldemort, il fallait que je lui dise tout.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Si j'étais encore comme avant, je ne t'aurais jamais aidé en ce moment.

Elle ne me laissa même pas continuer. Ce que je venais de dire augmentait toujours sa haine envers moi. Puis sans que je le vois venir, elle m'administra une incroyable gifle qui me fit lâcher prise. Elle sortit ensuite de la voiture et se sauva sans que je ne puisse savoir où elle est allée. J'avais même essayé de lui crier pour qu'elle revienne, mais c'était déjà perdu. Plus jamais je ne la reverrais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en allant vivre parmi les moldus, que je vivrais des choses aussi horribles. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ces gens pouvaient être aussi cruels. La dernière bataille contre Voldemort m'avait peut-être marqué pour le restant de mes jours, bien qu'avec le temps j'étais parvenu à l'accepter. Mais pour les attentats du 11 septembre 2001, je ne savais pas où l'avenir me mènerait. Encore une fois, j'avais perdu des amis que j'aimais. Certains ont laissé leur vie pour tenter de sauver celle des autres. D'autres sont morts au moment où les avions ont heurté les deux tours. Parmi eux je n'arrête pas de penser à Sarah. Je suis sûr qu'elle est morte quelques secondes après le crash. Depuis cet instant, je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Ça m'a fait tellement mal de savoir qu'elle était introuvable, que j'en ai pleuré tous les jours. Ça m'a fait mal et ça me fait toujours très mal, même si nous sommes rendus à un mois après les attentats. Mike, William, Hugo, Xavier et Jack m'avaient dit plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mais j'aurais voulu sauver mon amie, la convaincre à temps de quitter les lieux avant que l'avion arrive. J'aurais voulu également sauver le groupe d'étudiants. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu des survivants après le crash. Si seulement j'avais pu entrer dans la tour et courir jusqu'à eux, je serais peut-être parvenu à les faire partir, avant que la tour ne s'écroule. C'est moi qui aurais du mourir écrasé sous cette montagne de morceaux de métal, de bois et de vitre. J'aurais du mourir à leur place. J'aurais du mourir depuis longtemps. Oui ! J'aurais du mourir pour ne plus penser à qui je suis vraiment, que je suis Drago Malefoy, un pauvre type venant d'une famille de criminels, de tueurs et qui a été rejeté et jamais aimé de ses semblables. J'aurais du mourir et Hermione ne m'aurait jamais croisé sur son chemin et parlé comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Si elle ne m'avait jamais croisé, elle ne m'aurait jamais brisé le cœur comme ça. Si seulement elle avait voulu m'écouter, si seulement elle m'avait laissé l'aider, elle aurait pu voir qui j'étais réellement. Mais c'était impossible. Elle me détestait encore et si par hasard que je la revoyais encore sur mon chemin, j'étais sûr que ça resterait toujours comme ça.

Dany, m'appela soudain Mike après avoir ouvert ma porte de chambre. Dis ? Tu n'aimerais pas venir au cinéma avec moi, John et Chris ? Isabella et Jennifer ont aussi accepté de venir.

Non, pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué, lui répondis-je en restant allongé sur mon lit et en reprenant la télécommande de ma télévision et chercher un programme plus divertissant.

Tu es souvent fatigué depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital. Tu as très peu sorti depuis le reste de tes vacances et tu sors encore moins les jours où tu ne travailles pas, dit Mike en me regardant d'un air inquiet. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre et tu m'inquiètes vraiment beaucoup, Dany. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne le sais pas trop, mentis-je.

Je n'avais toujours pas tourné les yeux sur Mike, mais je savais qu'il me fixait d'un air sévère. Il me connaissait vraiment très bien et à chaque fois que quelque chose me dérangeait, il le savait. En plus d'être mon coloc, il est mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais rencontré le jour même où j'arrivais de Londres. Nous sommes devenus amis tout de suite dès la première rencontre et quelques mois plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble dans le même appartement et qui est celui-ci où nous vivons encore aujourd'hui.

Écoute, avait-il fini par me répondre, alors que je n'avais rien ajouté et en venant près du lit. Je comprends à quel point les attentats t'ont effrayé. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur et tu n'es pas le seul non plus qui à perdu des amis. Je sais ce que représentait Sarah pour toi. Elle t'a traité un peu comme si tu étais son fils.

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête, pour lui prouver qu'il ne se trompait pas. J'ai ensuite tourné les yeux sur lui, pour le regarder et je le laissa continuer.

Et à part Sarah, je crois qu'il y a une autre personne pour qui tu as du mal à accepter sa mort. Kim ?

Ça va ! Répondis-je un peu avec impatience. Je n'ai pas cessé de vous dire qu'elle et moi étions simplement amie. Son père est mort dans l'une des tours et elle avait peur. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans mes bras. Je n'ai rien fait du tout pour provoquer ce connard.

Mais il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe. Si au moins tu parlais, ça t'aiderais mieux, dit Mike qui me fixait intensément.

Ce n'est rien. Ça va passer, dis-je en me redressant et en cherchant une explication qui avait du sens et qui le forcerait à cesser de m'interroger. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai le pied et une côte cassés, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. C'est ça qui m'ennuie. J'aurais beaucoup aimé jouer une partie de foot avec vous hier.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger dans quelques semaines. Il faut être patient, c'est tout, dit Mike en regardant sa montre. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de venir au cinéma, jouer aux billards et prendre une bière avec nous. Alors je tiens à ce que tu nous accompagnes.

Mais je… Voulais-je l'interrompre.

Il n'y a pas de mais. Je t'attends en bas, dans la voiture et tu as dix minutes, dit Mike avant de sortir de ma chambre. Si je ne te vois pas dans dix minutes, je viens te chercher et je te préviens que ça va chauffer.

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment coincé comme un rat. Mike ne me laisserait jamais tout seul. Il est si têtu des fois. C'est presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis quand il tient trop à une chose.

Après qu'il était sorti dehors, je me suis d'abord diriger vers la salle de bain. J'allais me brosser les dents, quand tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être Mike qui revenait déjà ? Voyons donc, ça ne faisait même pas 5 minutes qu'il était sorti. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte et j'ai appelé pour savoir qui c'était.

C'est Jane, me répondit la voix d'une jeune femme qui ne me semblait étrangement pas inconnu.

Mais ce nom, Jane ? Qui parmi les filles que je connaissais s'appelait Jane ? Je n'en connaissais aucune.

Jane ? Dis-je sur un ton qui marquait l'interrogation et en ouvrant un peu et prudemment la porte, pour voir qui c'était.

Oui, Jane Granger, dit la jeune femme, alors que je l'aperçu.

J'ai été tellement surpris de la voir ici. Le coup de la surprise et le dernier souvenir que j'ai eu d'elle le jour du 11 septembre, tous ces souvenirs ont failli me rendre maladroit avec ma béquille et j'aurais pu me casser la jambe en entier cette fois-ci.

Attention ! S'était-elle exclamée et en me retenant rapidement.

Her… Euh !…

Je voulais la remercier immédiatement pour son geste, mais je me posais toujours des questions. Elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Jane et non Hermione.

Je vais t'expliquer, dit-elle en entrant et en refermant la porte.

Pendant cet instant, je l'avais rapidement détaillé des pieds à la tête. Elle était bien arrangée, coiffée, légèrement maquillée. Elle était arrangée pour sortir quelque part et elle était vraiment magnifique.

Jane est le prénom qu'on m'a donné lorsque j'ai été baptisé chez les moldus. Hermione est le nom que ma grand-mère paternelle a choisi quand elle m'a fait baptiser chez les sorciers. Donc quand je suis dans le monde moldu, j'utilise presque rarement Hermione, sauf s'il s'agit de ma famille ou d'amis qui me connaissent très bien, m'expliqua t-elle.

Ah !… C'est cool, Répondis-je timidement, mais en la fixant d'un air intéressé.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, comment elle s'était prise pour savoir où j'habitais et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Je voulais lui dire tout ça, mais j'hésitais. J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette encore et qu'elle lève la main sur moi.

Moi aussi, j'aime bien ça, Dany, reprit-elle et en m'adressant enfin un sourire.

Je n'y croyais pas. Elle me souriait. Pour la première fois, depuis que ma première journée de cours à Poudlard, elle me souriait.

Mais qui t'a dit ça ? Lui demandais-je, ne sachant pas si je devais paniquer ou si je devais lui rendre un sourire.

Sarah Sanford était une amie de ma grand-mère paternelle. Elle nous a parlé de toi, mais sans dire ta véritable identité. Elle t'a protégé et elle a bien fait.

Mais… Si elle t'a parlé de moi… Tu… Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté et giflé l'autre jour ?

Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je ne t'ai plus jamais revu depuis la dernière bataille contre Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Les larmes m'avaient immédiatement monté aux yeux après qu'elle m'avait donné cette réponse.

Et quand je t'ai reconnu dans la voiture, j'ai été non seulement très surprise, mais j'ai eu encore plus peur, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. J'étais folle. J'avais perdu toute ma raison à cause de ces attaques terroristes. J'ai cru que je n'y survivrais pas.

Tu n'es pas la seule, dis-je d'une voix tremblante et en regardant le sol, devant mes pieds. J'ai aussi pensé et ressenti la même chose. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai même cru que la peur elle-même allait me tuer, même si j'ai failli être tué par l'effondrement de l'une des deux tours et par un cinglé qui croyait que je lui avais volé sa copine.

Je fis une pause pour essuyer mes larmes et pour voir si Hermione allait dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle pleurait et attendait que je reprenne.

L'ex petite amie de ce gars là était une amie que je connaissais à peine depuis un mois. Elle est morte ce matin là, mais c'est lui qui l'a tué, après que trois de mes amis sont intervenus. J'ai perdu une amie à cause de ce fou. Hugo est encore à l'hôpital, mais il s'en sort. Puis j'ai perdu Sarah.

J'étais près d'elle quand elle te parlait avec son cellulaire. Puis quand tu lui avais crier de fuir avec les autres, j'ai essayé de lancer un sort de protection, pour empêcher que tout le monde soit blessé ou brûlé. Mais ça n'a pas marché comme je l'avais prévu. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sarah. J'ai seulement réussi à sauver que 5 des 12 élèves. Ginny aussi est morte, dit Hermione en s'approchant lentement de moi.

Ginny ? La sœur de Ron ? Dis-je surpris, alors que je n'avais jamais su si elle avait survécu elle aussi à la bataille contre Voldemort.

Oui, nous étions les deux guides du voyage, acquiesça Hermione, avant de venir enfin se blottir contre moi. C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui lui avais demandé de nous accompagné e…

Hermione, non, m'empressais-je de l'interrompre et en la prenant dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Personne ne savait que des terroristes allaient attaquer.

Au même moment, alors que j'avais dit ces mots, quelqu'un vint frapper trois grands coups à la porte et il entra par la suite. C'était Mike. Depuis tout ce temps, depuis que Hermione était arrivée et que nous avions commencé à se parler, je l'avais complètement oublier. Puis dès qu'il nous aperçut, dans les bras de l'autre et en train de pleurer, il resta un moment sans parole. J'ai profité alors de cette occasion pour lui présenter Hermione et de lui expliquer que nous étions amis depuis longtemps, mais que nous nous sommes perdus de vu après la bataille contre Voldemort. Mais plutôt que de lui parler de cette bataille, je lui avais toujours fait croire que ma famille avait été assassinée injustement à cause d'un conflit de religion, entre des catholiques et des protestants, dont plusieurs attentats reliant ce conflit avaient eu lieu il y a quelques années.

Ravi de te connaître, Jane, finit par dire Mike en souriant et en serrant la main de Hermione, après que celle-ci lui a tendu la sienne. Bien, je vais vous laisser alors. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire, ajouta t-il en me regardant. Et toi, tu t'en es bien tiré pour aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que tu nous accompagneras la prochaine fois, hein ?

Mais bien sûr. Jane pourrait même venir avec nous, si elle veut bien ? Répondis-je en souriant et en la regardant pour voir quelle sera sa réponse.

Avec grand plaisir, acquiesça t-elle en me rendant un sourire.

Et sur ces mots, Mike nous salua et nous souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de partir. Une fois qu'il avait fermé la porte, j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle voulait que l'on s'installe au salon. Elle accepta et elle s'offrit de m'aider à apporter nos verres de boisson et le bol de pop corn.

Voilà, dit-elle après avoir avancer la petite table près de nous et en se tournant vers moi pour me demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le sofa.

Mais bien sûr, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'assit et reposa les yeux sur moi. Elle m'observa sans rien dire pendant un moment. Je la laissais faire. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pensait en me regardant. Mais le plus évident dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait elle aussi beaucoup de choses à me dire.

Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, finit-elle par me dire.

Changé ? Lui répondis-je en levant les yeux sur elle.

Oui. Tu as grandi, tu portes des vêtements de moldu, tu as changé tes cheveux. Tu as l'air un peu rebelle et charmeur avec cette coupe de cheveux, précisa t-elle.

Charmeur, ça je ne pense pas, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes genoux. Je ne cherche pas à plaire. J'ai perdu totalement l'envie de séduire les filles, depuis que j'ai quitté le pays. J'ai connu plusieurs filles ici, mais jamais je n'ai eu de petite amie.

Je te dis ça parce que ton look donne cette impression. Mais ça te va très bien.

Merci.

J'ai levé les yeux sur elle pour la regarder. Elle m'adressa un sourire sincère et continua à me détailler.

Ce n'est pas physiquement que tu as changé le plus en fait. C'est un Drago différent de celui que j'ai connu, reprit-elle.

J'avais voulu l'interrompre sur ce sujet, mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle apporta des détails.

Tu ne vis plus comme un sorcier. Sarah m'a dit que tu n'as plus retouché à la magie depuis tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi, mais quelque chose en moi me dit que ça te manque.

Elle avait raison. Ma vie de sorcier me manquait énormément. Puis avant qu'elle poursuive, je me mis à lui raconter pourquoi j'avais tout laissé tombé de mon ancienne vie. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait vraiment avec ma famille, pourquoi j'étais si détestable à Poudlard, ce que je risquais de subir si j'avais agi autrement.

Alors, quand je t'ai dit dans la voiture que je voulais m'excuser, j'étais sincère, le plus sincère du monde. J'aurais tant voulu que vous le sachiez, toi, Ron, Harry. J'aurais voulu que vous connaissiez ma vérité avant qu'il soit trop tard. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils auraient accepté de me pardonner ? Est-ce que nous aurions pu être amis ?

Oui, sûrement. Mais ça aurait pris du temps, me répondit doucement Hermione, alors que j'ai hoché la tête.

Sûrement ? Tu vois, ta réponse indique que tu n'es pas sûre. Ron et Harry sont comme plusieurs personnes de notre monde qui m'ont vu à l'œuvre et subi mes railleries et mes menaces. Toi, tu me crois, parc…

Drago, tenta t-elle de m'interrompre.

… parce que tu connaissais Sarah. Sarah était la seule pe… , continuais-je sans me rendre compte qu'elle avait même posé une main sur mon bras, pour que j'arrête.

Drago, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plait ! M'avais t-elle supplié, avant de me prendre par les épaules et de me secouer, juste assez pour que je fasse attention à elle.

Puis en me rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait et toute cette surcharge d'émotion qui m'envahissait, je ne pouvais plus rien supporter. Je fondis brusquement en larmes et me suis retrouvé dans ses bras.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté dans ses bras. Mais je m'en foutais totalement. J'étais bien avec elle. Très bien même. Ceci était ainsi parce que je pouvais enfin me confier à quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas comme mon meilleur ami, Mike. Quelqu'un qui est sorcier, comme moi. Quelqu'un qui peut mieux comprendre comment j'ai vécu, comment la souffrance et la peur que je ressens en ce moment sont immenses, puis quelqu'un qui sait mieux se prendre pour me consoler.

… Puis comme on n'avait pas retrouvé ton corps nul part, le ministère de la magie a très vite conclu que tu n'avais pas survécu. La majorité des gens pensent aussi que tu es mort, me dit lentement Hermione, alors qu'elle me détaillait un peu comment était devenu le monde sorcier depuis tout ce temps.

Et toi aussi tu l'as cru, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Oui. Je l'ai cru dans un sens… Mais au fond de moi-même, je ne voulais pas, dit-elle d'une voix qui se mit cette fois à vibrer de tristesse.

Je sentis même des larmes coulées dans ma nuque. Elle pleurait. J'ai relevé lentement la tête pour la regarder. Nos yeux se croisèrent de très près pendant un instant, puis elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Tu ne voulais pas ? Demandais-je, me demandant à quoi cela pouvait signifier.

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle hésitait. Puis elle se redressa et me regarda. Je n'aimais pas la tristesse qu'il y avait dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Hermione, tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Que je sois mort ? Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main, pour la rassurer.

Oui… Acquiesça t-elle.

Même chose pour moi, répondis-je en essuyant doucement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue droite. Si tu savais la joie que j'ai ressentis lorsque je t'avais reconnu, le matin des attentats. Moi qui croyais que tout était perdu pour te dire ce que je pensais vraiment de toi, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire…

J'avais recommencé à verser des larmes pendant que je lui disais cela. La tristesse me gagnait très rapidement et à un tel point que je ne pouvais plus continuer. Puis dès que j'avais cessé de parler, Hermione se mit à me révéler quelque chose qui dépassait totalement ce que j'aurais pu espérer d'elle.

Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de révéler à personne ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que j'avais peur de perdre mes amis. Les gens m'auraient sûrement rejeté et ça aurait pu être dangereux pour nous. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire aussi, parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu te moques de moi, que tu m'insultes.

He !… Mione ! … T… Tu..

J'étais tellement frappé de surprise que j'arrivais à peine à prononcer un mot de ce que je voulais lui répondre.

Je t'aime, Drago. Depuis le jour que j'ai vraiment réalisé que ce que je ressentais pour toi était de l'amour, ça été très difficile. Et encore, quand je ne t'ai plus revu après la bataille et qu'on disait que tu étais mort, ça été insupportable, avait-elle ajouté avant de baisser les yeux.

Ce que je ressentis suite à cette déclaration était indescriptible. Non seulement j'étais fou de joie, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser en moi.

Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais espéré entendre ça de toi, Mione, parvins-je à lui dire. Dis ? Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Oui, répondit-elle, alors que je lui relevais doucement la tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

Elle finit par croiser mon regard. Je sais qu'il était moins triste qu'avant et je voulais aussi qu'elle voit combien je pouvais être sincère.

Moi aussi je t'ai aimé en secret. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne. À chaque fois que je me moquais de toi et t'insultais, j'avais l'impression qu'une lame de couteau s'enfonçait toujours plus profond dans mon cœur, qui me blessait et me faisait souffrir autant qu'un Doloris. Je t'ai aimé, Mione. Je t'ai aimé même si par moment je n'espérais plus jamais te recroiser un jour. Et je t'aime encore.

Elle fut très surprise lorsque je dis ces mots. C'était semblablement la même chose que moi. Elle ignorait aussi ce que je pensais vraiment d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait, j'avais devant moi une Hermione rayonnante. Puis sans rien ajouter, elle vint vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous sommes embrassés passionnément. C'était tout simplement merveilleux, magique. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle chose, mais maintenant tout ce que je savais, c'est que je me sentais heureux, rempli d'amour, plus fort. Je voulais que ça reste comme ça, que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

À partit de cet instant, je savais que ma vie changerait pour le mieux encore. Je n'étais pas non plus à bout de vivre certaines épreuves. Un jour où l'autre, je devais revenir dans le monde sorcier pour prouver que j'avais survécu à la bataille contre Voldemort. Je devais aussi réapprendre à me servir de la magie. Pour ça, Hermione m'avait promis de m'aider et en échange, je lui avais promis de l'aider à faire comprendre à la pauvre madame Weasley, que ce n'était pas la faute de Hermione si Ginny n'avait pas survécu dans les attentats. En fin de compte, j'ai finalement compris qu'il ne sert à rien de fuir le passé, car il finit toujours par nous rattraper. Alors nous avons le choix. Nous pouvons le fuir au risque de se sentir toujours malheureux ou nous pouvons tout en apprendre et y trouver le bonheur, comme ce fut le cas pour moi et Hermione.

31


	2. Message aux lecteurs

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires pour mes fics, y compris celle-ci. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle vous a plus. Je vous écris aussi pour vous dire qu'il se peut que je fasse une suite à ce one shot. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'écrirai, mais si j'ai des idées, je le mettrai tout de suite sur papier et je publierai ensuite. Sur ce, merci encore de lire et d'appréciez ce que je fais avec beaucoup de plaisir. Bisou

Tita xxx


End file.
